


No Robin Should Fall

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-08
Updated: 2008-02-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy sees Tim... and it kills a little more of his soul</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Robin Should Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Post Lightning-Saga

Robins were full of motion, energy, vigor, and life. It was a rule of the universe. 

So when Roy first sees Robin after the funeral, when he's barely dealing with the concept that 'Zip' is really gone, that his 'baby Titan' paid the full price, it hits him like a ton of bricks to find none of those qualities there in this Robin.

The dark clothes had been hard enough to take, but Roy understood. This...this walking shell of a boy...that, he cannot. He wants to demand that Dick fix this, that Dick pull out of his own miseries long enough to help the Robin.

He knows that's not fair. He even, dimly, knows that this Robin has had his sunshine cut from him in ways worse than any the Titans had imagined.

Roy wants to reach out, wants to help the Robin-shadow heal...but he can't, when the wound of failing his Robin still lies on his soul.


End file.
